


Stuck With You

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, First Impressions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrot wants to know how Law and Luffy met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, my first entry for lawlu week! :D based on the prompt for day 1: Meeting//First Impressions
> 
> (shhh, law is totally on the sanji rescue team. i uhh... conveniently forgot about that. but the setting is kind of vague anyway so i guess that's okay :P)

“How did you two meet?”

They were all sitting on the deck of the Sunny, a quiet minute for once, when Carrot asked the question.

Law looked to Luffy, not sure what their first meeting had been exactly. The first time they had seen each other had been a whirlwind and over in minutes – but Law had learned by now that every day seemed to be like that with Luffy.

But Luffy just shrugged, grinning. “We met on the Sabaody Archipelago.“

“Where is that?” Carrot asked, tilting her head.

“On the other side of the Red Line,” Nami explained. “Right before you go down to Fishman Island and then enter the New World.”

“We went to this Human Auction house,” Luffy said. “Because Camie – a friend of ours – got kidnapped and they were going to sell her so of course we had to save her.”

Carrot made big eyes and even Pedro looked interested now.

“Most of his _crew_ came in through the door,” Law clarified and rolled his eyes. “Luffy crashed through the ceiling on a flying fish.”

“That wasn't my fault!”

“And then,” Law said gravely, “he punched a World Noble straight in the face.”

“ _What!?_ ” Carrot and Pedro wheezed.

Luffy crossed his arms. “You need to tell it right,” he said accusingly. “I punched him because he shot Hachi.”

“Another friend,” Nami added after seeing the others' confused faces. “A fishman, which are harshly discriminated and even hunted on the archipelago.”

“The asshole had it coming,” Luffy said, frowning. The memory still seemed to make him angry.

“I thought he was reckless,” Law said about Luffy.

Luffy laughed. “I thought you were cool but a little stuck up!”

“Of course you did,” Law said. “But if I remember correctly you thought Bepo was cooler still. I for one liked your recklessness. Because you had a cause.”

“Awww,” Carrot cooed.

“It just wasn't what I would have done,” Law continued. “I like to plan and then try to execute that plan without a big chaos.”

“You seemed to enjoy causing some ruckus and fighting the marines after though,” Luffy teased and Law smirked.

“Sure, because you had already started it and I knew I could just go along and have my fun before slipping away.”

“See!” Luffy laughed and pointed at him. “Anyway, we didn't have another option. We had to improvise.”

Carrot's and Pedro's heads turned from one to the other like they were watching a tennis match.

“You _always_ improvise,” Law said. “You always throw yourself headfirst into battle without thinking about first.

“Now that I'm thinking about it though… Why were you there?” Luffy asked and Law sighed slightly. He hadn't thought about this in a while.

“Observation and research,” he said, shifting a little. “Do you remember the symbol of the Human Auction? Doflamingo's jolly roger… I needed to know how big his network was. And check out the competition of course.”

“Competition?” Luffy echoed. “Oh! You mean Kid and me and everyone!”

Law allowed himself a small grin. “Well, I may not be aiming to be the pirate king but I was still hellbent on success and there are always people who can get in my way.”

“Are you saying I'm a nuisance?” Luffy asked in mock-shock and Law had to bite his lip to not start laughing.

“I guess,” he said. “But I got used to you always messing up my plans.”

They smiled at each other for a moment before becoming aware again of their audience. Mostly just because Carrot was bouncing up and down excitedly.

“Okay,” she said, “but what happened then! After Luffy punched the World Noble.”

Law sighed and made a face. “The marines got involved, of course...”

“So we had to fight our way out of there,” Luffy added gleefully. “After freeing Camie, of course.”

“Old man Rayleigh freed her,” Law corrected. “You just punched a lot of people.”

Luffy giggled. “It was very effective though!”

“Yes.” Law rolled his eyes. “Anyway, the marines came and wanted to kill Luffy – or well, capture him. Same thing. So we fought.”

“Wait, hold up.” Pedro held up his paws, brow furrowed in confusion. “Rayleigh? Silvers Rayleigh?”

Law nodded. “Luffy has a habit of finding living legends and making them into allies… or friends, I guess.”

Pedro and Carrot looked a little dumbstruck while Luffy just grinned. Law had been wondering about Luffy's ability to make friends so easily for a long time, too, but at this point he had just accepted that Luffy's temper was as sunny as his ship's name.

“We worked well together,” Luffy said. “Even back then.”

Law scoffed. “Not really,” he said, shaking his head. “We kind of fought alongside each other but it was more of a competition and all three of us demanding that the others get out of our way.” It hadn't been the back-to-back kind of fighting they had been practicing since, always in each other's space and always ready to jump at the opportunity to help.

“Friendly competition,” Luffy shrugged. “You guys had nothing to do with it really, I didn't understand why you had to be there in the first place and I didn't want you to steal my thunder.”

“It was kind of annoying,” Law said. “But entertaining.”

“All around chaos,” Nami agreed, groaning slightly and sitting back. “I still can't believe we got out of there.”

Luffy hummed and shrugged. “It was nothing, really, compared to what came after.”

“I can't tell if you're talking about Kuma or the Summit War or everything that happened since we got to the New World...”

“All of it,” Luffy grinned. “But mostly I meant it was nothing compared to Dressrosa. Because you know, that was our second big fight together.”

“I guess Punk Hazard doesn't count?” Law asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Not really.”

“Dressrosa then, after we became an Alliance,” Law smiled. “Even though your definition of 'alliance' still baffles me.”

“We know all about that...” mumbled Pedro and Law couldn't tell if he meant the story of Doflamingo's fall from power or Luffy's fast friendship and love.

“Well,” Law said. “Either way that's how we met. Because I was on a quest for vengeance and too curious for my own good. And because Luffy was too rash, as usual.”

“You're stuck with me now,” Luffy said, wrapping his arms around Law's shoulders.

“I'm stuck with you,” Law agreed and smiled.


End file.
